


Box of Crackers

by SadSmolChair (SansIsAPrettyGirl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsAPrettyGirl/pseuds/SadSmolChair
Summary: Snarry one-shots and drabblesRequests: OpenRules located in first chapter





	Box of Crackers

Hello, welcome to this box of crackers. Each cracker is either a one-shot or a drabble. Please feel free to ask for crackers, I will happily comply. (Im board, please request some Snarry.) 

 I tend to write characters really ooc so I apologize in advance for that, also I have not written in almost two years so it may take me some time to get into it again. 

Each cracker will be 500+ words 

Updates will be random

Continuations of other people's requests are allowed

If you do not want something in your fic please tell me (Ex: Can you please do Character number 1/Character number 2 but  _no_ sex please) 

 

Rules for requesting crackers-

1.) It has to be a Harry Potter request- I will  _not_ be doing crossovers 

2.) No x-readers or reader inserts

That's it, however I will add rules if needed.

Tags will also be added as needed.

I am completely non-judgmental and will not judge anyone for their requests, however I have the right to refuse any requests for  _any_ reason. (It is very unlikely that I will refuse any requests.) 

 

Thank you for taking the time to read this! 

 

 


End file.
